the_gigantis_universefandomcom-20200213-history
Rodan
Rodan (I) Bio The first Rodan known to mankind was a male Rodanodon that was in a state of suspended animation inside one of the many massive underground chambers beneath Mt. Aso. The reason for his immense size was because of being mutated by irradiated underground lake water that burst into the chamber. He and his mate Radon were much more territorial than the Rodan they would sire, but that's because they claimed the region they were nesting in as their own and saw humans as invading pests to get rid of. It's important to note that he shared the same hatred of the Meganula species that Radon and his offspring have shown, suggesting a fierce rivalry between the Rodanodons and Meganulas. History 1956 After irradiated lake water bursts into the underground chamber Rodan and Radon are slumbering inside of, they're mutated by it and grow to kaiju proportions while remaining in their state of suspended animation. The pair are eventually woken up when an earthquake generated by Mt. Aso's volcanic activity strikes the area. Immediately after awakening, the pair attack and consume all of the Meganulons they can find in the chamber before breaking through to the surface world and flying away. Declaring Mt. Aso, as well as the entire Kyushu region, to be their nest, the two Rodanodons begin attacking several nearby cities to drive away the humans living in them due to seeing them as mere intruders. At some point, they lay an egg in their nest. The JSDF launch an attack on them when the pair show up in Sasebo and Fukuoka, but nothing they do works and the two Rodanodons return to Mt. Aso. Unbeknownst to the pair, the JSDF track them back to the volcano and learn that they're nesting inside the crater. This causes them to be taken by surprise when a contingent of military vehicles begin attacking the volcano itself and successfully cause it to erupt. Both Rodan and Radon try to escape, but Radon ends up being badly burnt by the intense heat and flowing lava, causing her to plummet out of the sky and into the lava flow below. Unwilling to live without his mate, Rodan commits suicide by falling into the lava as well. Abilities/Aspects * Flight at mach 4 * Hurricane winds from wings * Extreme flight speeds result in massive sonic booms and shockwaves along the ground's surface * Maneuverability is outmatched only by Varan and Megaguirus * Crests on their head change color in correspondence to their current mood * Abdomen is impervious to most weaponry - relies on speed and dodging otherwise Weakness: * A direct hit taken from artillery fire will stun, even drop them from the sky Rodan (II) Bio The second Rodan is the offspring of Rodan (I) and Radon that hatched from Mt. Aso in the late '60s. Unlike his parents, he's not as territorial, which may have been due to Mothra explaining how far spread the humans are. Observation of him on the Monster Islands reveal that Rodan is a solitary creature and prefers being alone, but as shown with the Xilien invasion and the return of the Meganulas in 2001 he's not against working alongside other kaiju if the situation calls for it. Anguirus and Godzilla (II), before he left the Islands, were the closest thing Rodan had to friends. Before the containment technology was added to the Islands in the late '70s, Rodan would make trips to and from the island, flying around the globe. Once that technology was implemented, Rodan would go on temper tantrum rampages across the Islands until the barrier's range was increased quite a bit to allow him more room to fly around. Like his parents, he has an extreme hatred of the Meganula species. This makes kaijuologists theorize that its a genetic trait among Rodanodons. History 1965 The Earth's spirit makes Rodan (II) hatch from the egg laid by Rodan (I) and Radon in their nest at Mt. Aso in the month of June as a result of King Ghidorah siphoning the Earth's mana. After emerging from Aso's crater, Rodan flies off and begins causing trouble in the region similar to how his parents did years earlier. As Rodan makes his way into Washigasawa, he's attacked by the Xiliens. Although it looks like the saucer disintegrates him, it simply teleported him aboard by breaking him down on a molecular level where they placed him under their mind-control. Once they Xiliens reveal their true intentions for Earth, they also reveal they have Rodan, Godzilla (II) and King Ghidorah under their control and will use them to attack the cities of Earth if humanity doesn't surrender to them. Humanity doesn't surrender after the time given expires, so the kaiju are unleashed upon the world. Rodan is sent alongside Godzilla and an armada of Xilien saucers to attack Tokyo. Rodan's servitude to the Xiliens ends after their control over him is broken, which also leads to the humans victory over the Xiliens. The moment he's freed, Rodan begins battling Godzilla. Their fight is eventually interrupted by the arrival of Mothra, who attempts to convince the two kaiju to join her against the approaching King Ghidorah. Both Godzilla and Rodan refuse to help her against King Ghidorah, Rodan's reasoning being that Ghidorah wasn't seen as a threat to him. Mothra gives up on the two stubborn kaiju and leaves them to do her duty. After seeing the tiny larva try to fight the golden dragon on her own, Rodan and Godzilla feel ashamed for their unwillingness to help and quickly come to Mothra's rescue. In the end, all three Earth kaiju beat King Ghidorah and drive him off the planet. After the battle, Rodan flies off and begins exploring the planet. 1968 Rodan was one of the kaiju that was captured and brought to the Monster Islands as a result of Operation: Relocation. He was found roosting in a remote area of Alaska and was subdued by King Joe so he could be transported to his new home. 1973 When the Monster Islands become devastated by an earthquake, and the following typhoon, caused by Zandora, Rodan and the other kaiju living there evacuate the island. By the end of the year, Rodan is found and returned to the repaired island chain. 1976 In the month of July, Rodan became the pawn of Dr. Brandon Deverich in the Red Bamboo's attempt to hold the United Nations for ransom. He was sent to attack Hanoi in Vietnam, where he caused quite a bit of destruction until King Joe deals with him. After being freed from the Psionic Transmitter's control, Rodan is taken back to the Monster Islands. 2000 Rodan would be placed under the mind-control of the Tachyons after they infiltrate the Monster Islands and take control of its kaiju inhabitants. When their invasion begins, Rodan is sent to Moscow. After the Rodanodon is freed from the Tachyons' influence, he begins aggressively attacking the extraterrestrials' forces. When the invasion comes to a close, he's returned to the Monster Islands. 2001 After sensing a sudden spike of Meganulons/Meganulas, Rodan begins trying to escape the Monster Islands so he can confront the swarm. The forcefield barrier keeps him from doing so at first, but he locates the devices that emit the barrier and destroys them, an act that surprised kaijuologists monitoring him. Once the barrier goes down, Rodan flies away from the Islands and heads for Shibuya. Upon arriving in the city, the Rodanodon begins viciously attacking the giant dragonflies in a manner never before witnessed by human eyes. The Meganula, who were going to leave in search of an energy source to give to their queen, splits into two groups so that one can distract Rodan while the other goes to get energy. This works for a short while, but it isn't long before Rodan makes short work of the dragonflies and takes off in pursuit of the ones who left. He intercepts them as they return from harvesting energy from Godzilla (III) and ends up killing several of them before they escape into the flooded streets of Shibuya to give their stolen energy to their queen. Rodan waits in the city for the dragonflies to finish their transfusion and starts finishing off the swarm when they surface. With the Meganulas dealt with, Rodan flies off to Mt. Fuji and waits for the Meganula queen to reveal herself. The next day, Rodan leaves the mountain for Shibuya to confront Megaguirus, the Meganula queen who emerged from the flooded streets late the night before. Rodan's battle is soon interrupted by Godzilla, who also begins fighting her. Rodan and Godzilla's attacks get in each other's way until they begin working together to coordinate their attacks. Megaguirus is unable to handle the two kaiju, which leads to her death. With the Meganula species rendered extinct once again, Rodan returns to the Monster Islands. Abilities/Aspects * Flight at mach 4 * Hurricane winds from wings * Extreme flight speeds result in massive sonic booms and shockwaves along the ground's surface * Maneuverability is outmatched only by Varan and Megaguirus * Crests on his head change color in correspondence to his current mood * Abdomen is impervious to most weaponry - relies on speed and dodging otherwise * Can make a visible wave of sonic energy by quickly clapping his wings together Category:Kaiju Category:Earth Kaiju Category:Earth Defender Category:Monster Islands Kaiju